


Guardians Unite

by SidoniVilleduval



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidoniVilleduval/pseuds/SidoniVilleduval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falathiel Ayala knew her family was special. She just didn't know how special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

4:00am  
I dreamt I was walking through a forest. The trees seemed like they were dancing. A green light sifted through the heavy foliage. Everything was peaceful. All was calm. I lay down on a bed of moss and started to sing. The words flowed out of my mouth, I didn’t know where they came from. They were strange yet soothing in a way. 

The Trees great and mighty shall guard you  
The Stars of the Night shall guide you  
The Brooks and Streams revive you  
The pleas of others shall drive you

The age old Stones shall teach you  
The lengthy Vines shall reach you  
The dark brown Earth shall cushion your fall  
If ever the Light shall dim

“Hmmm. The Tree will guide me; the Earth will catch my fall if the Light dims.”  
A barrage of questions flooded my head.  
“What does that mean? Is it some kind of prophesy? And where did those words come from?”

All of them filled my head like a swirling dark mass. I pushed my fingers against my temple and willed it to go away.  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my foot. I sat up abruptly and look down. A vine had wrapped itself tightly around my ankle.

“Ow! Stop that!” I grabbed at the small green rope and pulled. It wouldn’t budge. I tried to get it loose so I could slip my foot through, but to no avail. My breath was becoming heavy from the effort but it caught abruptly, my chest wouldn’t expand. I whipped my chin down and saw that a thick brown vine had wrapped thrice around my torso. My breath was coming in quick, short gasps now. I knew that I didn’t have much time before I stopped breathing completely. I heard a slight rumble. Then the ground started shaking. The ground shook so hard I thought I would have been thrown straight across the clearing, if not for the vines that were still wrapped around me. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked around and saw that the trees were coming towards me. Panicking now, I fought against the vines with all my might, all the while being pitched around.

A few minutes later, the shaking subsided. I looked around again and the trees had stationed themselves in a tight circle around me. 

“Is this supposed to be a cage?” I thought. As if to answer me the faint rumble turned to a deafening roar. The shaking started up again, and the earth started to rise all around me. I lay, paralyzed with fear, as the ground closed in around me. In a few seconds the earth had packed over me like a muddy coffin, surprisingly the earth was still shaking. I fought for breath as darkness flooded my skull. I heard a voice call my name. Then all was black. 

 

“Fal. Fal.” The shaking was harder now. It felt like someone was trying to wake me up.

Wake me up? Wait that must mean, what just happened…..was a dream. More like a nightmare. 

"Falathiel Ayala, wake up!” My mum was shaking me. 

I sat up rubbing my eyes. “What’s the matter? I asked.

“Your sister is running a fever and you dog just threw up on the carpet. I need you to clean that up before you leave”

“Muuuuum!” My sisters’ wail reverberated through the narrow hallway. 

“Please hurry up or you’ll be late for your classes. I’m coming!” My mum said, as she raced down the hall.  
“What a lovely way to start the morning.” 

As I pulled my clothes on I thought about the ‘dream’ I had.  
“Was it some kind of vision? Or was it just a nightmare?” I shuddered thinking about it.  
One question stood out among the others.  
“What did it all mean?”


	2. Work

After my class, I walked to work. I work at ‘The Greenhouse of Eden’. It’s a greenhouse where Prof. Eindar, and his students, test different types of exotic plants. They also mix soils to test how the plants react with them. 

That’s the part I love best, messing with the dirt and plants. Trying to figure out which soil reacts best with which sprout. 

Since last month I’ve been awarded the glamorous title of ‘Janitor’. Unfortunately there was an incident that included a lot of chemicals, some extremely rare, hard to find plants, an explosion…and me. I was trying to mix a soil that would revive the rare plant that The Prof. had recently ordered. I mixed too many chemicals with too little soil, and boom goes the weasel. 

Luckily no one or anything was hurt, though the plant looks a little worse for wear. I’m surprised they even let me stay on as an official employee. I think Prof. has a soft spot for me. 

Anyway, as I went from room to room I heard Prof. howl in frustration. 

“What’s wrong Prof. Eindar?”

"I am trying to mix a soil to help this poor little Daphne mezereum, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Will you watch this while I go run a quick errand?”

“Sure Prof. Eindar!”   
I was more than a little excited. He was beginning to trust me again! 

He rushed out the door saying “Don’t touch anything please!”

Of course I wouldn’t touch anything. But he didn’t say anything about looking.

I peered over the edge of the table. What I saw was a Mezereum, withered and brown. I felt sorry for it. It was so puny. I couldn’t help myself; I caressed one of the leaves and all of the sudden it sprang up. It was bright, new, strong looking. A far cry from what it had been a few seconds before. What had happened? Was it because I touched it? 

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and scrambled to the far corner of the room. 

The Professor came in muttering to himself. Then all of the sudden he stopped and stared. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know! I just touched a leaf. I didn’t mess with anything else, I promise!”

“I believe you, but tell me exactly what happened.”

“All I did was touch the leaf, stroke it actually, but when I did, it sprang up and did…that!”

“Amazing. I wonder….” His voice trailed off. He stared at me. 

“You wonder what?” 

He was still staring. He shook himself, as if coming out of a trance. “Nothing you need worry about. You should finish your work. It’s getting late.”

“Right. Well, I will see you later then.”

“Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Name pronunciation:
> 
> fall-ath-ee-el I-alla


End file.
